


the big suprise

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	the big suprise

You and chip had been together for 2 whole years. It was your anniversary and he said he has a surprise for you and told you to pack a bag.   
You wait for him outside the building with the packed bag when he arrives in the coolest car ever- Audi Q5. Chip got out of the car, gives you a quick kiss and takes your packed bag and puts it in the car, walking over with you to the passenger seat, when he opens the car seat as a perfect gentleman.   
You were driving along the road, enjoying spending time far away from everyone, just the two of you, listening to country music and singing along, laughing and playing whose line games like "song titles" or "questions only" during the trip, suddenly chip decides to stop the car in the woods nearby, in a place you two would not be seen.  
You look at him and ask "chip, it’s a lovely forest but why did you stop?". He takes a few minutes before he answers, sits in the driver seat quietly before getting out of the car and walking over to open the door of the passenger seat, asking you to walk with him into the woods. He is acting a bit suspiciously but since you know him so well, you are certain its only part of a surprise he has planned for you.   
You both keep walking until he suddenly stops, finding a bench nearby asking you to sit, he looks at you and all of a sudden gets down on one knee and hold out a ring he has hid in his pocket this whole time. "We've known each other for 2 years, I can't even describe how much I love you and how much you mean to me, will you marry me?", Chip places the ring on your finger and you begin to cry, tears of joy running down you face as you look at him, giving him the biggest smile he has ever seen exclaiming "yes! I will marry you!" and grabbing him from the collar of his shirt to give him a passionate kiss, a kiss so passionate like you've never kissed before. Before you know it, he grabs you and pins you to a nearby tree, continuing to kiss you, running his tongue along yours in your mouth while one hand is holding your arms above your head and the other is running all over your body, and ends up massaging your breasts over your shirt, making you moan in his mouth. His lips leave your mouth as he starts kissing and licking your neck, going all the way down to the cleavage of your shirt, leaving hot kisses on your skin and it made your body burn. He continues to do so as he unbuttons your pants and slide a hand to rub you against your underwear, making you moan a bit louder, as you were enjoying this you realized you were in a public place, people might see you and you grab his hand and tell him that you want to continue this in the car because people might see you.  
He aggress and before you have a chance to start walking he lifts you up and carries you bridal style all the way down until you reach the car, he opens the door to the back seat, you slide in the car and he follows right after you, closing the door and getting on top of you, taking all of your clothes as fast as he can while leaving his clothes on. He starts to kiss you and lick you all over your breasts, making you moan louder. He does that for what feels like forever until he stops and to kiss you lower and lower until he reaches your underwear, you raise your pelvis and he takes your underwear off with his teeth, making you gasp and pull his hair to show him how much you liked that wild side of his. You decided he is wearing too much clothes and almost tear off his shirt, unbuckling his pants in the speed of light and sliding them off with his underwear. He tosses them to the side and gets on top of you again and places your legs on his lower back, kisses you passionately once more as you lower your hand and slide it across his growing length and he moans in your mouth, signaling him that you had enough teasing. He places his length near your entrance and enters you in one swift motion, making you arch your back and scream and he gasps and bites off your shoulder as he thrust into you in a leisurely pace, making you wanting more each second that's passing, he wants you to beg him to go faster and until you do, he will continue thrusting in a slow agonizing pace. It doesn't take too long for you to beg him to go faster, which he does, making you scream louder and louder over and over again and scratching his back, almost drawing blood from his back and he can't stop moaning and groaning, going faster, deeper and harder into you, both of you can't stop screaming at this point and before you know it you reach your climax, arching your back into him once again, screaming and shaking and you can't stop shaking from the amazing pleasure you are feeling, it feels like a huge explosion. just seconds later chip reaches his climax, screaming and shouting as he comes deep inside you, thrusting harder into you, sending you to your second climax just moments after the first once, making your eyes roll backwards and scratch him really hard on his back, leaving marks on him and screaming so loud you lose your voice.  
You both lay there for a bit, getting your breath back and re-dressing, and you get back to the front seat of the car, driving away to your destination, feeling happier that you could be, knowing that you're in a car with the man of your dreams, your future husband.


End file.
